I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular block systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic block systems and accessories that can be assembled as desired to construct a variety of structural items.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art a variety of modular, structural systems comprising blocks and the like are known. Such systems have numerous applications. In the construction arts, for example, such modular systems may be employed for building a variety of architectural walls, partitions, and other static structures. Block systems can also be employed for modeling larger structures, and for amusement.
Various forms of generally cubicle models are useful to artists, educators, architects and inventors to present their ideas quickly and in a more concrete way. Further, children can use interfitting modular structures to build a variety of toy shapes. With relatively large interfitting blocks, it is well known that certain temporary or permanent building structures can be economically constructed. Such block systems enable the designer or architect to custom conform the structure to the architectural plans or to the realities of the job site.
Prior inventions have failed to provide a generalized, three dimensional building block interconnecting and locking system in which connecting structure can be dynamically varied. Known prior art block systems lack flexibility, since most known systems omit structure that concurrently provides both male and female parts. For example, male projections of known systems can interfere structurally with female receptors. In other words, projecting male structures often obstruct access to corresponding female connection points when desired to dispose the system in certain configurations.
One problem with prior art modular systems is that block faces are not flat. Usually static projecting structures form the male connector. When female connection points are established, the outwardly projecting male connectors can interfere with assembly.
To maximize the versatility of a modular block system, it must be possible to configure blocks to present flat faces when desired. A system characterized by dynamically deployable male connectors would be most advantageous for minimizing interference. Further, an ideal system must provide interconnections that cooperatively strengthen and support each at each interconnection. Instead, many prior art block systems weaken the structure being built with numerous joints or connection points that diminish module integrity. For example, when prior art cubical blocks are connected to each other to form a round or curved structure, substantial weakening results.